Afikaa!
by Diarza
Summary: Apabila demam iklan Or*o menyebar ke Soul Society. RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo.

**Warning** : OOC (banget)! Oneshot, garing, gaje, only dialog, dll.

**Note** : Merek-merek di bawah hanya digunakan untuk hiburan semata, bukan untuk promosi. Huruf di _miringkan_ : bicara dalam hati.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Divisi 1<strong>

Sasakibe : "Genryuusai-dono…!"

Yamamoto : "Ya… ada apa?"

Sasakibe : "Ada yang baru."

Yamamoto : "Apa?"

Sasakibe : "Pake ini dulu yah…." (Makein kain kafan)

Yamamoto : "Udah?." (Belum sadar)

Sasakibe : "Udah!" (kabur)

Yamamoto : "ANAK DURHAKA! KURANNGG AAJJYYAAARR!"

**Divisi 2**

Oomaeda : "Taichou!"

Soi Fon : ".…"

Oomaeda : "Sebenarnya aku mau memberi taichou ini, tapi aku yakin taichou nggak mau…" (memegang sebuah bungkusan).

Soi Fon : "Jadi…"

Oomaeda : "Jadi nggak jadi deh…" (kabur)

Soi Fon : _"Dasar gendut!"_

**Divisi 3**

Kira : "Taichouuuu~!"

Gin : "Iya…" (dengan senyum 'khas'nya)

Kira : "Ada yang baru lho…"

Gin : _"Ini anak pasti basa-basi lagi."_

Gin : "Ha~?" (senyum semakin melebar)

Kira : "Eh… p-pa… pake…" (gemetaran)

Gin : "Trus~?" (menyeringai)

Kira : "G-gapapa 'kok… cuma takut kalo taichou ngilang." (mengalihkan pembicaraan)

Gin : _"Emang gue anak kecil apa?"_

**Divisi 4**

Isane : "Unohana-taichou!"

Unohana : "Iya."

Isane : "Ada yang baru nihh~!"

Unohana : "Apa?" (senyum)

Isane : "Eh…"

Unohana : "Iya, ada apa?" (senyum semakin menandingi Gin)

Isane : "S-saya rasa ada pasien baru saja masuk UGD." (kabur)

Isane : _"Kakak adik nih… Ichimaru-taichou sama Unohana-taichou."_

**Divisi 5**

Hinamori : "Aizen-taichou~!"

Aizen : "Iya?"

Hinamori : "Ada yang baru loh…."

Aizen : "Apa?"

Hinamori : "Ini dia."

Aizen : "Zanpakutou rasa darah, mau?" (nunjukin Kyōka Suigetsu)

Hinamori : "Eng…enggak."

Hinamori : _"Eh, kenapa jadi Aizen-taichou yang nawarin?"_

**Divisi 6**

Renji : "TAICHOOOUU~~!"

Byakuya : "…." (sedang mengerjakan paperwork)

Renji : "Ada yang baru nih…"

Byakuya : "…." (merasa terganggu)

Renji : "Ini dia… or*o ice cream rasa Orange…"

Byakuya : "Ha? Beruk?"

Renji : _"WTH? %$#*& ."_

**Divisi 7**

Iba : "Taichou…!"

Komamura : "Ada apa Tetsuzaemon?"

Iba : "Ada yang baru…" (nunjukin bungkus or*o)

Komamura : "Apa?" (mulai kumat insting 'anjing'nya)

Iba : "Taichou tangkap ya?"

Komamura : "Guk~!"

Iba : "Ayo tangkap taichou!" (melempar satu oreo sangat jauh lalu menyembunyikan tangannya yang digunakan untuk melempar)

Komamura : "Guk~! Guk~!" (mengejar)

Iba : _"Padahal belum gue lempar…hihihi." _(makan or*o sendiri)

**Divisi 8**

Nanao : "Taichou…"

Kyoraku : "IyYAaChHhHHh~! Nanao-chHhaAaNn~~?"

Nanao : _"Ga usah alay gitu kali."_ (sweatdrop)

**Divisi 9**

Hisagi : "Taichou!"

Tousen : "Ya...?"

Hisagi : "Ada yang baru nih." (nunjukin bungkus or*o).

Tousen : "Apa?"

Hisagi : "Ini dia, or*o Ice cream rasa jeruk."

Tousen : "Iya beneran rasa jeruk. *nyam… nyam...*." (makan Bayg*n rasa jeruk)

Hisagi : _"Aduh! Taichou salah ambil."_

Tousen : (Klepek-klepek, tepar)

Hisagi : (Membaca selembar kertas di sebelah Bayg*n) _"Baru! Bayg*n rasa jeruk. Wangi jeruknya, bikin nyamuk lupa diri."_

**Divisi 10**

Matsumoto : "Taichou~~~!"

Hitsugaya : "Hn…" (sedang mengerjakan paperwork).

Matsumoto : "Ada yang baru nih~!"

Hitsugaya : "…." (masih mengerjakan paperwork).

Matsumoto : "Udah siap? Nanti dingin lho...!"

Hitsugaya : (Dengan lirih) "Souten ni zase..."

Matsumoto : (Membeku)

Hitsugaya : "Dingin 'kann?" (menyeringai)

**Divisi 11**

Yachiru : "Ken-chan~!"

Kenpachi : "Hmm…?"

Yachiru : "Ada yang baru nihh~!"

Kenpachi : "Apa?"

Yachiru : "Lho? Ken-chan lihat or*o jeruk aku nggak?" (mencari sesuatu)

Kenpachi : "Nggak."

Yachiru : "O…iya itu sudah aku habisin tadi, hahaha." (pergi)

Kenpachi : (Sweatdrop)

**Divisi 12**

Nemu : "Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri : "…."

Nemu : ".…"

Mayuri : "Udah?"

Nemu : "Ya." (hening)

**Divisi 13**

Sentarou & Kiyone : "UKITAKE-TAICCHHOUU!" (TBC Ukitake kambuh)

Ukitake : "Ada apa? _Uhuk!_"

Kiyone : "Ada yang baru lhoo~"

Ukitake : "Hah? _Uhuk… uhuk!_"

Sentarou : "Iya taichou…" (mengeluarkan sebuah or*o)

Ukitake : "_Uhuukk! Uhukk!_" (batuk darah kemana-mana)

Sentarou & Kiyone : "APAA or*o jeruk, selai strawberry?"

**Rukia & Ichigo**

Rukia : "AFIIKAA!"

Ichigo : "Gue bukan Afika tau!"

Rukia : "Eh… maksud aku, Ichigoo...!"

Ichigo : "Iyah." (datar)

Rukia : "Ada yang baru lhoo, pake ini dulu ya~!" (makein baju Chappy pink ke Ichigo)

Ichigo : "Udah?"

Rukia : "Yaudah…"

Ichigo : (Nepokin jidat ke tembok)

* * *

><p>Thank for reading :D<p>

Gomen, malah nge-publish fic baru, bukan ngelanjutin fic FoTS (Fury of The Sky) soalnya aku geregetan pingin nulis fic ini, terus karena ini fic dapat ide dari kejadian Sasakibe meninggal (nggak nyambung), mungkin ini sebuah penghormatan untuknya *halah*

Bonus :

Diarza : "Konn…!"

Kon : "Iya?"

Diarza : "Ada yang baru nihh…"

Kon : "Apa?"

Diarza : "Nih dia or*o ice cream ra'sah njaluk…"

Kon : "Hah… njaluk?" (yang ngerti bahasa jawa pasti tahu)

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to review?<strong>


End file.
